The goal of the proposed Genetics, Cellular and Molecular Sciences Training Grant (GCMSTG) is to provide comprehensive, relevant and engaging pre-doctoral training in the molecular sciences across a range of scales from atomic resolution, through macromolecules, to the cell and its structure, and to populations of cells and tissues. Fifty six Training Faculties from the Indiana University Biology, Biochemistry and Chemistry departments and the Medical Sciences Program, cover a broad range of expertise and research interests that encompass diverse disciplines including biochemistry, development, cell biology, microbiology, molecular genetics, structural biology, and molecular evolution. Trainees have the opportunity to engage in the highly collaborative and stimulating intellectual environment facilitated by a large, integrated faculty who span a tremendous breadth of life science research. Trainees enroll in a core curriculum designed to teach molecular science from a primary research perspective. Courses on literature analysis, grant writing, teaching and ethics, plus opportunities to develop presentation skills complement the core curriculum. Trainees cultivate their specific interests with advanced coursework. Throughout their studies, students are extensively mentored by the Training Faculty, the TG Committee and their thesis committees. Specific training grant activities including a yearly symposium, a monthly trainee meeting, travel support, and opportunities to meet with visiting seminar speakers, enhance their experience, and create a rich intellectual environment. Many students supported though the GCMSTG are from the Molecular, Biology and Genetics graduate program in the Biology Department, although a significant number of trainees with a molecular biological focus will also be supported from the Ecology, Evolution and Behavior program in Biology, and the Interdisciplinary Biochemistry and Medical Sciences graduate programs. The lU GCMSTG has a long and outstanding track record of training pre-doctoral students, who go on to develop successful and productive careers in academic and industrial life science sectors. This resubmitted proposal requests continuation of 16 training positions, through which we will contribute to and enhance this tradition. RELEVANCE: The lU GCMS TG enables talented pre-doctoral students to realize their potential and develop into outstanding life scientists, contributing to human health and society at many different levels. Comprehensive coursework, careful mentoring, advanced facilities, intensive scientific discourse and teaching, creates a program in which dedicated students thrive, and propel their careers forward into the biomedical sciences.